Just a story
by shadowspinner22
Summary: small oneshots and drabbles that might become a story later. Chapter 3- after a failed experiment Sonic and the gang are sent into the Sonic underground with Eggman, now the two enemies have to return the energy to this world before it's too late
1. Unknown from the ME

Unknown from the M.E.

Knuckles groaned underneath his breath as he tried to hide himself in the overcoat that had been tossed at him on their way out the door. An hour earlier Sonic had yanked him off the island and pulled him along to a science convention where Tails was performing. Wanting to stay undetected he had been wearing a light gray sweatshirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans, the jeans being the reason it had taken them so long since he'd have set himself on fire if he tried to run, while Knuckles had opted to just toss on an old brown overcoat and a hat.

In such different getups the two had gotten some strange looks, but none nowhere as near as what they would have. He actually had to hand it to the hedgehog, he'd had a good idea this time, perhaps he was growing up a little.

At least that's what he thought until they'd gotten in the elevator and Unknown from the M.E. had started playing.

Vaguely he wondered how it would be possible to keep the cloth covered figure that had lost itself in laughter halfway through the song, unnoticed.


	2. the vigilante

This is one of the ones that might become a story later. Sonadow, AU rewrite of the game series

* * *

><p>"Shane?" Hearing the voice and the small yawn that followed right after it the black and red hedgehog kept his hand on the doorknob but turned his head to face the speaker. The other was a blue hedgehog with a peach arms, brown eyes gazing at him as he clutched a blanket tighter around him. "Where are you going?"<p>

He let out a small growl underneath his breath and let go of the knob, fully turning and walking towards the smaller one, "What are you doing awake, Azure?"

"I couldn't sleep." Azure said, now standing straight up and looking at him closely, "… You didn't answer me."

Shane gave him a small, tired looking, smile, "The store called, one of the employees got sick so I need to head in for an hour or two. Why, were you planning on something tonight?" He asked, letting one hand drift onto a peach shoulder as he gave the other a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling the other relax slightly.

"No…" Azure said quietly, "Just stay safe, don't let him boss you around too much."

Shane smirked at his younger boyfriend, "I'll be back before you know it."

/

Quite a few miles away Shane watched the screen in front of him with interest as a security video played. A blue hedgehog walked through the town at an easy pace talking to someone out of view. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of or seen the other, who looked almost exactly like Azure, except for the eyes. When he'd gotten home to first time he'd checked for contacts and been relieved to find none.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The man in red next to him ground out through his teeth, a glare visible even through his strange glasses. "Has been a thorn in my side for years, and yet no matter what I do, he always pops back up again! I'm finally calling in my favor, Shadow! I want that hedgehog dead and the world under my grasp."

"As you wish." Shane, now known as Shadow, said impassively, as if he did not care. And he didn't. Within a matter of days things would have played out just as he wanted and the world would fall, the world would pay! All except for Azure, he'd done no wrong in Shadow's eyes, being one of the few to show him kindness. Azure would join him on the space station and he would only hope that the blasted creature up there didn't idiotically fall back on plan B. "If you want him gone than you must bring all seven Chaos Emeralds to space colony ARK, I've already rewired your control panel on the transporter to send you there."

With that he left, leaving only the remembrance of his words to answer the Doctor's questions. It was doubtful that the human would be able to find all of the Chaos Emeralds on his own, so he would start searching for them himself.

/

Azure gave a small smile feeling the warmth near him and turned to see brown eyes, the default eye color for the Mobian race, staring back at him as the dark hedgie next to him gave a smile. "Morning Shane, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, once I got back, the manager had me running all over town." A hand curled around the blue waist and Shane pulled the younger one closer, giving him a firm, protective hug.

When he was released Azure watched the other, slightly confused. Shane wasn't normally the touchy-feely type. "You alright?"

"Fine."

He watched for a while before shaking his head and rolling out of the bed, pulling on his plain brown shoes and red t-shirt. Shane caught a glimpse of the word 'Speed Demon' on the hem and couldn't help but grin, Azure loved to run and had been asked more than once to join some professional racers. They were always denied, the blue one saying that he liked staying out of the spot light.

"See you tomorrow?" Azure asked with a small, hopeful smile, which made Shane pause, before nodding. He was sure nothing would come up anyways. A large, carefree, grin took place of the last one as Azure gave him a quick pack on the cheek and walked out the door with a wave.

When he and Azure had been dating for a few months the younger hedgehog had apparently struck a deal with his guardian, every other day and night he could stay with Shane, and the others he would help out at home.

As soon as Azure disappeared Shane could've shown that he saw a flash of blue, but shrugged it off to not getting enough sleep. In a bag he'd tossed onto the kitchen counter a red jewel caught his attention and seemed to wink at him. He scowled and closed the bag, he'd handle it later.

/


	3. Underground heroes

Sonic stared out the window at a barren landscape, black twisted metal abounded in the city and trash littered the streets, the only visible trees were far off and long dead.

"Where are we?" He questioned to the human next to him in a hushed voice. "It's so… dead."

Eggman shook his head and simply studied the room they were in. The scientist had been in the middle of an experiment with the chaos emeralds when one of his robots had barged in and knocked something onto the sensitive emerald. Feeling the sudden increase in energy the Mobian heroes had raced to the base, reaching it just as a Chaos Control was activated.

"From what I found," He began, walking farther in away from the horrid view with the hedgehog following him, "The emeralds transferred everyone alive in the base to this dimension and froze our counterparts in time, like how Mephiles was frozen. In this world it appears that you are younger and I am older, having taken the planet from its ruler when you were one." Sonic listened silently to the man's explanations of the planet and time until he was finished, hearing how his counterpart would've been next in line for the throne if it wasn't for Robotnik, the tyrant. "My suggestion is that we find a lab so that I can make something for us to communicate with. Once that's done we can pretend that I captured you and you got amnesia." They headed for the door when Eggman suddenly stopped and turned, "It might be best if you don't speak, there may be sensors for your voice."

The door opened and they began to venture around the dark fortress when two Mobians appeared around the corner, an orange dingo with yellow hair and one robotic leg and a gray wolf with blue hair wearing a purple outfit.

"S-sir…" The wolf stuttered, "The hedgehog, he's behind you."

Eggman glared, "I know that, wolf! When he was captured one of the robots banged his head, he's as docile as a feral hedgehog now."

Sleet paled and quickly bowed before walking away with Dingo in tow. Sonic snickered once they were out of hearing and smirked at Eggman.

After the incident they soon made it to a lab where Eggman set to work, giving the other quick and simple instructions.

"I know how to use these you know." Sonic muttered as he handed Eggman a drill.

He chuckled as he took the machine and set it down, quickly picking up the blue one that squirmed on reflex and set him on a table, "I know, I've found quite a few of my machines tampered with before use or after, but I need you to sit still as a model."

Blue ears perked up as the man began to gather material, "Model? Are you making another Metal Sonic?"

"No, but I don't want my inventions to go flying at the speed of sound just because I didn't measure any of them."

The next hour was filled with a lot of squirming and clangs as the scientist quickly measured, cut, and fitted his inventions onto the younger one. By the end of it the only change Sonic could see was a small radio antenna resting just outside of one ear, a metal band around his gloves, and a watch resting on one wrist. A small metal casing surrounded one of his teeth

"This one…" Eggman began, pride sounding in his voice as getting to show off his inventions without worry of them being destroyed, as he pointed to the antenna, "Will pick up any signal and relay them back to me and you. It also will let us hear each other, the casing on your tooth keeps track of your vitals and relays what you say back to me when we're communicating, you can turn both off with the watch. The bands around your gloves will help you to gather and store Chaos Energy, seeing as how there doesn't seem to be a lot around here, and if you practice you might be able to use new techniques with them." Sonic clenched and unclenched his fists before smirking and nodding as he felt the metal flew with his hand. Eggman nodded, "Let's get you down the holding center and send out a signal, I'll do more research on my counterpart."


End file.
